


【萨闪萨】Circle

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Savitar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Barry Allen, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 原名：以ABO的世界观打开S03E21前4分钟（因为加上后续就会不止四分钟了2333）Savitar & Barry Allen互攻设定：Barry原本是B被闪电击中后变O黑化成萨萨后变A—————————————2020.5.8正文+番外全部完结





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点我自己的ABO世界观设定：
> 
> O脖颈上有腺体，完全标记需要咬腺体和体内射精同时进行（捅生殖腔）
> 
> O只能怀上自己A的孩子
> 
> 一个O一生中只能被一个A所标记
> 
> A之间有等级之分，较强的A信息素会给较弱的A带来压迫感
> 
> 性别改造手术成功率为1%，由O变A的比例是其中最为稀少的部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章大量原台词预警
> 
> *有修改过

“就像是在照镜子一样，”Savitar从金属战衣的背后绕出来，脸上甚至还带着笑意，“不，也不完全一样。”

他指了指自己覆着伤疤的右脸。

Barry谨慎地盯着他，脱下战衣后对方浓郁的信息素暴露了出来，黑咖啡苦涩的气味充斥着他的鼻腔，“你是个**Alpha**。”

“我能说什么呢？”Savitar歪了歪头，“做一个**Omega**已经不再适合我了（I outgrew Omega）。”

“我知道你是什么。”对方的信息素刺激着Barry的每一根神经，“你确实是我的时间残余。”

“一个时间副本，”Savitar扬起嘴角，“是当你穿越回去跟过去的你见面时产生的。”他随意地向前走了几步，使得Barry无意识的退后了些距离，“去年你为了打败Zoom创造了一个时间残余，你的副本为拯救多元宇宙而死，而你继续高高兴兴无忧无虑地生活下去。”

“本来一切都相安无事，Barry，可你偏要去扮演神明。”他伸出右手指向Barry，脸上带着些Barry从未见过的疯狂，“你创造了闪点，改变了一切。”

“我去过未来。”Barry说。他注视着Savitar，对方的脸上如今挂起了一个嘲讽的笑容。他继续说道：“我未来的自己告诉我，他创造了很多时间残余来阻止你，但你杀死了他们，残忍地杀死了未来的我所有的副本。”

“不，不是所有，还剩下了**一个**，”他听见Savitar这样回复，注意到对方突然加重的语气，“我。我活下来了。”

“可他还是个Omega。”Barry后退了一步，他记得那个未来的自己性别并没有发生改变。

“在我活下来了之后发生了一件很有意思的事情，”Savitar没有正面回答他，而是继续了之前未尽的话语，“你，Joe，Wally，Cisco，你们都躲着我，就因为我不是真正的Barry Allen。”

他饶有兴趣地注视着Barry不住的摇头和脸上惊讶的表情：“未来的你可没说过这个，对吧？”

Barry皱起眉，面前残酷的事实让他有些喘不过气来。未来的自己和同伴居然真的做了这种事吗？就这样把他的时间残余拒之门外？

“你怎么会变成现在这个样子？”他问。

“我**没有身份**，Barry。”Savitar停了下来，甚至收敛了笑容，“我只是个时间偏差,一个可有可无的英雄。”他平静的声音里带着冷酷，“你知道一个拿不到抑制剂的Omega会怎么样吗？”他顿了顿，忽地又露出一个笑来：“在未来的你能够心安理得的凭着ID领取抑制剂的时候，我却只能在发情期像个婊子一样对着随便什么人张开大腿，甚至还不用担心会不会怀孕。”

他就这样看着Barry，声音里带病态让Barry的心脏都忍不住为之一颤。

“什么？”过度的惊讶感淹没了他，过了好一会儿他才听见自己干涩的嗓音。

Savitar看着Barry，对方脸上这种快要哭出来的表情极大地取悦了他。空气里本就浓烈的苦味似乎又增强了。“Iris**标记**了我。”

Barry注视着对方每一个细微的表情，随即意识到对方所说的“标记”指的是永久标记。

“我去做了手术。”Savitar扯了扯嘴角，伸手摸了摸自己的伤疤。就算已经过去了很久，他依旧清晰的记得那些痛楚。

**性别改造手术**。和被闪电击中不同，那是个成功率只有1%的改造手术。

“你成功了。”Barry的声音里带着震惊。

“但这还不够。”Savitar似乎是又笑了笑，眼神里却始终带着空洞，“我还是很病态，很孤独。我想要结束这种痛苦。”他微微睁大了眼，语气中有着偏执和狂热，“那时我才悟出真理，Barry。神不会痛苦。既然如此，那我要做的便是成为神。”

“而我只需要再做两件事，Barry，”他歪了歪头，竖起了两根手指，“第一，让Iris死。这将会让你陷入无尽的黑暗之中，我就能因此被你所创造。”

Barry看着他，眉头依旧微蹙。对方的表情里带着太多他现在无法理解的东西。

“那另一件呢？”

Savitar短暂的笑了笑，明明是相似的脸，Barry却只觉得对方无比的陌生。

“鉴于听到这话的人会觉得很讽刺，”他冲Barry摇了摇头，“所以我就暂时先不说了。”

Barry盯着他，震动起了自己的手臂，语气里带着认真：“如果我自杀了会怎样？如果我死了，你就绝不会出现。”若是他现在自杀，时间悖论自会消除未来的自己。

“天真。”Savitar侧过了身子，环顾了一圈四周，“因果之间的关系可是十分的微妙。”他伸出自己的右手，做了个向自己胸口开枪的手势：“想想Eddie吧。他朝自己胸口开了一枪，可Thawne还在时间线上四处乱窜。”

“这就是时间旅行所带来的问题，Barry。”他展开双臂，以一种狂热的姿态注视着还很年轻的自己，“你做得越多，能够限制你的规则就越少。”他的嘴角又浮现出了那个阴郁的笑容。

Barry停下了震动，向前走了两步，“但我们现在像这样对话，就是在改变未来。”说到最后，他还特意加重了自己的语气。

他讨厌那些笑容。

明明一点儿都不快乐。

“是吗？”Savitar站着没动。他注视着Barry一步步的逼近，过去的自己还带着他早已丢掉的天真，而他只想破坏掉这个还充满着希望的自己。

“我很快就会统治一切。”他又勾起了嘴角，语气中带着一丝愉悦，“等我掌控了所有时间，被抛弃、被遗忘的那个人，”他顿了顿，伸出手来用力地点了点Barry，复而提高了自己的声音，“就将会是你。”

他趁着Barry愣神的瞬间移到了对方身后。年轻的Omega的后颈因摘下面罩而露出的腺体就这样毫无遮挡的呈现在他的面前，散发着带着奶味的拿铁香气。

是那样的脆弱，却也是那样的诱人。

过去自己还带着青涩的信息素对如今的他有着**致命般**的吸引力。

Savitar毫不犹豫地咬了下去。

脖颈处传来的剧痛将Barry拉回了现实。带着淡淡酸味的苦涩瞬间覆盖了Iris鸢尾的花香，Alpha强硬的信息素透过后颈的腺体流入四肢百骸，原本刺骨的痛感渐渐转变为强烈的情欲。Barry只觉得自己浑身酸软，身后隐秘的穴口逐渐传来湿意，要不是Savitar还搂着他，他可能真的会膝盖一软跪倒在地。被强制标记的Omega被迫进入了短暂的发情状态。

Barry死死咬住自己的嘴唇，努力压抑自己身为Omega的天性。趁着Savitar放开他的一瞬间，他反手卡住了对方的脖子，随着一个翻转，局势便瞬间颠倒过来。

Barry的理智叫嚣着这一切都乱套了，不该是这样的的，那个试图杀死Iris的混蛋竟然对他进行了短期标记，这又是某种属于Savitar的羞辱吗。他的大脑正试图冷静的分析出目前的状况，但自己的身体却又忍不住地渴望更多来自于身前这个Alpha的触碰。

他的时间残余，那个将要夺走Iris生命的速度之神，他**暂时的Alpha**。

该死的本能。

“你将会死在这里！”他大吼道，试图让自己清醒清醒，语调里却还带着点压抑的呻吟，他必须用尽全力才能止住身体的颤抖。

Savitar拽住Barry的手臂，留意到对方裸露在外的脖颈上不自然的潮红。

他必须称赞Barry的意志。

“我忘了告诉你——”他拖长了自己的声音，“我的战衣可比你的厉害多了。”

战衣将Barry掀翻在地，而Savitar趁此机会重新钻进了他的铠甲。

金属战衣与传统的闪电侠制服，白色闪电与金红色闪电，Alpha与Omega，时间残余与过去的自己。

他们是那样的相似，却又是如此的不同。

两人同时向对方扔出了闪电，不同颜色的闪电撞击在一起带来的余波将两人都震倒在地。

当Barry从地上撑起身子的时候，他未来的时间残余早已失去了踪迹。

空气中的苦涩咖啡味还没有散去。

对方残留的信息素依旧给他带来了极大的影响。

他的呼吸仍然粗重，四肢酸软的像是随时都要倒下，还在充血的腺体混杂着一分的痛感和九分的快意。

他的身体在渴望着被什么巨大的东西填满。

Barry倒回了地上。

他意识到自己的下半身已经湿透了。

他，Barry Allen，中城的超级英雄，因为自己邪恶的未来时间残余的临时标记，被动进入了发情期。

「TBC」

————————————————————

小剧场：

闪：另一件呢？

萨（笑）：让你变成我的Omega。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨萨出于某种目的标记了Barry。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章含有明确萨闪
> 
> *但请记得这篇总体来说还是互攻！（意味着下一更or最多下下更会有明确的闪萨）
> 
> *新手开车，敬请谅解

Barry坐在S.T.A.R. Lab的一间被临时收拾出来的空屋子里，头靠着后方有些冰冷的墙壁。他身上披着一条厚重的毯子，手边那只印着STAR Lab标志的马克杯里装着的是半杯早已冷掉多时的热巧克力。

他想起了Cisco把杯子递给他时不容置疑的语气，想起他说“兄弟，你现在绝对需要这个”时声音里暗含的关心。他想起了自己挣扎着回到表层控制室之后，众人在惊讶过后看向他小心翼翼的眼神，想起了Iris在接到消息赶过来之后，却因为Savitar残留的信息素而无法接近他时那个几乎要落下泪来的表情。

他不自觉地摩挲着自己的左前臂，那里没有伤疤，平滑无比，但早在几个小时前，三支Caitlin走前留下的强效抑制剂被扎进了血管里。虽然针孔早已随着他过快的新陈代谢速度而消失，但Barry却依旧觉得自己手臂上的那块位置和后颈上只留下一道浅淡伤疤的腺体至今还在隐隐作痛。

一切都乱套了。

所有人都被他带回来的消息所震惊。Savitar，Barry Allen未来的时间残余，一个接受过性别改造手术的前Omega，那个在今晚对Barry进行了短期标记的Alpha。在混乱的几十分钟过去后，伴随着Barry不断重复的“I’m OK”和H. R.敲着他那对鼓棒高声说着的“给B. A. 一个可以好好休息的空间，让我们明天再来讨论这个，天啊他绝对缺乏足够的睡眠” （Barry的确对此心存感激），他那位在接下来的至少一个月期间不能和Barry产生任何亲密接触的未婚妻最终答应回到他们那间可以被称之为“家”的房子里。大家也都暂时的离开了，只剩下Barry留在了那间他从前甚至没怎么注意到的屋子里。

他洗了个澡，在无意识的的擦过后颈时不自觉的咒骂出声，甚至花了一秒来质疑当初神速力的选择（在那一秒间Barry是真的想变回当初那个对这个荒谬的世界一无所知的Beta）。等他把自己塞进暖和的床铺与毯子间之后，Barry发现自己理所当然的失眠了。

他对自己说，一个晚上又能出现什么问题呢？

对此，第二天早上浑身酸痛的Barry只想打死前一天晚上那个如此天真的自己。

平心而论，最初的一切都还在正常的范围之内。他努力的忽略自己体内不时流窜过的颤栗感，忽视自己内心对于那个该死的，很快就会夺走自己心爱女孩的Alpha的渴望。他强迫自己去想Iris，想着她的微笑，想着她柔软的嘴唇与带着一丝甜味的信息素，从想着她曾说过的“不管发生了什么，我对你的感觉永远也不会改变”，想到了自己的两次求婚，却又想起了那个不断迫近的死亡期限。

强效抑制剂的副作用开始逐渐显露，Barry感到头疼，随着时间的流逝缓缓加重且延绵不绝，由此带来了强烈的恶心、眩晕、与其他的种种不适感，他觉得自己似乎陷入了昏沉，但却又该死的清醒。

他的思绪在混沌间游离到了金属长矛刺穿血肉的那个瞬间，他记起七年后的自己说起Iris的死亡，说起创造时间残余，说起后来的绝望与崩溃时语调里带着的破碎，他回忆起了自己几个小时前见过的，那个右半边脸上布满伤疤的时间残余。

他不可避免地想到了Savitar。想到他受伤的右脸，被白翳覆盖着的那只眼睛，带着浓厚苦涩的信息素，和那些尖锐且疯狂的话语。他想到了Savitar说过的那些没有抑制剂陪伴的发情期。

Barry靠着床头，把脸埋进了屈起的膝盖间，发出了一声混合着叹息的低吟。

他讨厌对方用着他的脸却有着与他完全不同的神情，却又忍不住地在心底暗自质疑那个未来的自己，他看得出来，Savitar那些嘲讽的表情下埋藏着不易察觉的受伤，在历经绝望后给自己筑起了高耸且坚固的屏障。

可他无法责怪未来的那个Barry，甚至也很难对Savitar产生恨意。他才是这一切混乱的起因，他才是那个将Iris推向死亡的罪魁祸首。是他创造了闪点。

有没有什么能让他们都活下来的方法呢？一个从未有过的念头从他脑海里悄然冒出，Barry打了个哆嗦，被自己新产生的想法所震惊。他控制不住自己去想Savitar，想象着对方可能会拥有的那些或好或坏的结局，这个新想法的出现使得他开始自我怀疑，Barry确实对自己目前的想法感到全然的疑惑，他甚至无法准确地区分出这一切究竟是属于他本人的意志又或者仅仅是身为Omega的本能。

他无法接受Iris的死亡，却也同样无法想象Savitar被时间悖论追上，最后随风消散的模样。

他做不到、也绝不会袖手旁观。

Savitar大概就是在那个时候出现在了他的房间里。

随着一道短暂的破空声，一个身影在Barry还未反应过来时轻松将他拽离了床铺。Barry想要挣扎，但对方比他还快的速度与身上熟悉的气息打断了他的思考。对于身侧Alpha的渴求得到了短暂的安抚，他不自觉的减弱了挣扎的力度，只感觉到对方将他拖进了一个闪着流光的通道。

他们在神速力之中。

等Barry再一次跌进一床熟悉中带着陌生的被褥间，那张有一半与自己万分相似的、几个小时前才见过的脸便占据了他的整个视野。还穿着早前黑色外套的Savitar正压在他身上，与他贴的极近，呼吸间都是彼此信息素的气息。

“晚上好，Barry。”Alpha刻意拖长了自己的声音，甚至还露出了一个细微的、带着些许洋洋得意的笑容。Barry能感受到对方说话时声带的震动，Savitar没有丝毫收敛的信息素充斥着整个空间，带着苦涩的气息浓郁到几乎让他喘不过气来，身体却又叫嚣着想要得到更多。

他是多么想要冲着那张讨厌的脸狠狠地打上一拳，却因为对方各种意义上的压制而不了了之。Barry努力地移开自己的视线，一旁浅蓝色天花板上吊着的红色翼龙挂件吸引了他的注意。他略微测过脑袋，撇见了那套吊在恐龙旁边的太阳系模型，和下方支起来的天文望远镜。

他意识到了这是哪里。

“你……！”他未尽的话语在脱口之时转化为了呻吟，Barry死死地咬住了自己的下唇，体内的强效抑制剂在此时隐隐有了失效的趋势，下身开始逐渐充血的器官抵上了另一处明显的坚硬。

Savitar眨了眨眼，像是满意自己所看到的景象，他开了口，气息喷洒在Barry的嘴角，“S.T.A.R. Lab是你的地盘。”时间残余抬手挑起一缕遮住Barry眼睛的额发，声音里带着一点点低沉的沙哑：“我不会想不开在那里对你做些什么。”

“这里就不一样了，Barry，这里是我的主场。”他的手随意地划过了年轻自己的侧脸，虚假的速度之神加重了自己的语气，“我们的房间。”

Barry Allen幼时的卧室。

Why？Barry想要开口质问，却在开口的一瞬间吞回了将要脱口而出的呜咽，后颈的腺体在抽搐般的跳动，汗水与体液洇湿了深色的枕套与印着行星和火箭图案的被罩。因为最近接二连三的糟心事而被压抑了几个月的发情期终是在此刻爆发，带着一丝奶香的信息素悄然融入进了如汪洋般的苦涩之中。就算是深陷于不自然的情欲之中，Barry在此刻也完全明白了Savitar究竟是想要对他做些什么。

Savitar像是全然明白Barry的心中所想，带着伤疤的右脸也在此时的情况下蒸腾起一层薄红。他直白道：“你在想我。”语调里还透露着一点儿不甚明显的无辜。

他撑起自己，轻松地扣住对方挥来的、几乎像是毫无力道的拳头，将已经软成一团的Barry翻了个身，修长的手指恶意地按向了对方后颈早已泛红充血的腺体，听见从枕头间传来的啜泣声与急促的喘息。他反复地揉弄着那处敏感的皮肤，在确保Barry看不到的角度咬紧了自己的嘴角。

身下的Omega闭上了眼，Barry无望地试图使自己保持清醒，甚至开始默念神速力公式，但无论他有多么想要逃离此间的一切，在发情期的作用下也全都只是枉然。

接下来将要进行的一切远比一个短期标记要严重的多，明明大脑已然混沌，Barry却又忍不住地开始思考，这又是身上Alpha想的哪一出诡计。可单从信息素的角度来说，相比起Iris，Savitar对他有着更为致命的吸引力。

他甚至无法分辨此时的自己是否应该感到恐惧。而这一点，比起单纯的标记来说更让他感到恐慌。

还未等他深想下去，Savitar用一只手托起了他的腰身，使他在床上呈跪趴之势，另一只手终于放过了后颈处饱经蹂躏的腺体，一路沿着脊椎划了下去，将Barry浅灰色的睡裤连同内里沾满体液的拳击短裤退到了膝弯处。饱胀的性器挣脱了束缚，在微冷的空气中颤抖着吐出些透明的液体。Barry将呻吟埋在了枕头里，只余下带着急喘的换气声，已近松软的穴口在卧室里昏黄灯光照射下，泛着一层淡淡的水光。

You’ll never be truly happy, Barry Allen, trust me. Thawne没有过多感情的声音不合时宜地闯入他的脑海，对方的诅咒给他混乱的大脑换来了片刻的清醒，Barry咬住自己的手臂，却又惊觉自己无从逃离。

“Barry Allen，”Savitar的手指擦过了他的股缝，声音里带着点几乎令Barry感到惊讶的孤注一掷，他像是轻叹了一口气，语调里有着些与此时情境全然不符的平静，“你什么都不懂。”

一根手指在话音落下的瞬间捅进了他淌着水的后穴，在随意地搅弄几下之后很快地插入了第二根与第三根，一声悠长的“啊——”含混在了手臂间的齿痕里，身前的性器晃动着渴望更多的刺激，敏感却贪婪的肠道涌动着挽留手指的离去。

Barry完全能够想象出此时自己深陷情欲的面孔，羞耻地抬起小臂盖住了自己的眼睛。

随着一阵极快的窸窣作响，有什么硬热的东西抵在了他的穴口。Savitar扶在他腰间的手臂在此时蓦地收紧，对方的性器因着自动分泌的体液与之前的润滑畅通无阻地向内挺进，填满了他无处安放的空虚。在蹭过前列腺时Barry毫无征兆地达到了高潮，量多且浓的精液就这样喷洒进那床他曾经最喜欢的被褥。

骤然急促的呼吸在几个喘息间渐渐化为小声的呜咽，Savitar的动作有着一瞬间不自然的停顿，他定了定神，寻着方才的记忆继续将自己埋进深处。

随着几次小幅度的抽插，逐渐适应的穴肉开始无声地呐喊着更多，Barry感受着自己体内的硬物，每一次的退出与推进都给他带来了强烈的刺激，使得他在欲望的浪潮里沉浮。双膝酸软的几乎使得他要瘫倒在床上，全靠身后人禁锢在他腰间的双手才勉强支撑。若不是靠着自己极快的新陈代谢，Barry丝毫不怀疑在这次情事过后，自己的腰间会布满淤痕。

本体与时间残余，Omega与Alpha，他们之间的关系究竟又算是些什么，除了解开的皮带与拉开的裤链，Savitar甚至算得上是衣衫齐整，而他自己呢，被脱去的睡裤与短裤还半退不退地卡在小腿。

“Barr……Barry……啊！”

在顶到生殖腔的那一刻Barry终是忍不住发出了一声惊喘，无意识地参杂了自己心底对于Alpha的称呼，这个Barry只在Omega手册里有过一些初步了解的缝隙，只是轻轻掠过就引起了别样的快感。太过了，太多了，生理泪水不受控制的从眼角滑落，过电般的颤栗感从那一点扩散到全身的每一个角落。

“That’s not my name.”Savitar的语调里带着生硬，仔细听去却又包含着一点细微的颤抖，在听见身下的Omega不断咕哝着的名字后，气势又逐渐弱了下去，“That’s…not my name.”他低声重复了一遍。

既像是告知这个还残留着天真的Barry，又像是为了说服自己。早在成为时间残余的那一刻起，自己就不可能再是那个纯粹的Barry Allen。

他停下来略微喘了口气，属于Alpha的本能吸引着他，叫嚣着让他强硬地捅进那道狭窄的缝隙，过去属于Omega的部分却在心底微弱的传来抗拒。

他没有忘记自己的目的。

带着热度的阴茎挤进了那处柔软的甬道，奇异的热度包裹着他的前端，身下的Barry裸露在外的皮肤泛起了一层漂亮的红色，带着颤音的呜咽由下方的被褥间传出，Omega已经颤抖的不成样子，却依旧试图挣扎着向前逃离。Savitar咬紧了自己的牙关，却终是泄出了一声短促的低吟。

Barry只感觉有什么东西在他体内撑开膨胀，给他湿滑的穴肉带来了几乎无法承受的刺激，早已屈服的身体瘫软在狭小的床铺里。背后的Savitar像是俯下了身，一只手扳住了他的肩头，只余气息喷洒在他的后颈。不多时，对方的嘴唇贴上了那处过于敏感的腺体。

一切都将在此成为定局。

Alpha尖锐的牙齿刺穿了皮肤，下方的穴内受到了微凉的冲击，伴随着成结的完全标记终是来临，铺天盖地的信息素从上下的两个点传导到四肢百骸，带着奶香的咖啡里融入了更为香醇厚重的苦涩。被人全然冷落的性器再次抖落出液体，本就在临界点周围徘徊的身体随着高潮的到来，在一个未能成型的惊起后，剧烈的颤抖着倒了下去。

That’s it. Barry Allen被永远的烙上了Savitar的标记。

有什么无法言明的东西在冥冥之中被打散重组，Barry能感受到血液中流淌着两人共同的痕迹。他趴在那只近乎湿透的枕头上，听见Alpha在身后粗重的呼吸，对方的结依旧卡在自己的身体里，在交错的换气声中，高潮后的疲惫与放松几乎使他沉睡过去。

面对目前这个糟透了的局面，他竟没有过多的感到焦虑。

他与自己的Alpha正紧贴在一起，而这便足矣。

朦胧间，Barry感受到了身上人抽出的动作，卡在内部的结已然消退，疲软的阴茎离开穴口时引起一声带着湿润的轻响。

Barry翻了个身，用力地眨了眨眼试图让自己摆脱困意，看向了那个正在动作的人影。

他愣住了，在还未反应过来前就下意识地用手撑着坐起。

不知究竟是从何时开始，但看上去至少持续了一段时间，那张与自己有着一半相同的脸上还带着未干透的水迹，他的Alpha眼尾透着点红色，在Barry看向他的那一刻还在不断滴落着液体。

Savitar在无声的哭泣。

这个认知击中了Barry心中那处最柔软的角落，早前对峙时对方带着讥讽的自白仿佛又在他耳边响起，他忍不住抬起手，拭去划过对方伤疤的几颗水滴。

Alpha像是没预料到这个动作，在他伸出手来的时候僵硬地偏开了头，却在短暂的空白后意识到其中的含义，又复而拽住了那只收回的手，借着力道将Barry拉向自己。一个转瞬即逝的吻落在了嘴角。

带着泪水、苦涩、和一点点不易察觉的奶香与甘甜。

Savitar的呼吸蹭过Omega泛红发热的耳垂，低哑的声音里带着一丝饱餐后的慵懒与戏谑，他说：

“再来一局。”

……

Savitar说不清自己究竟算是何种心理，在Barry发情期结束后，就扔下对方离开了神速力。躺在幼时那张小床上的Omega翻了个身，下意识地寻找着熟悉的气息。

成功完成联结的Alpha强迫自己关上了门，将一切的纷乱隔绝在了那个不大的房间里。

他回到了自己的仓库，看着一室熟悉的摆设与工具，终是捂着脸长舒了一口气。

虚假的速度之神挣脱了悖论的桎梏，过去的时间残余打破了无尽的循环，作为Alpha的Savitar逃离了注定的结局。有什么东西好似被改变了，却又像是没有，他的命运始终与Barry Allen缠绕在一起，他冲出了自己的过去，却又一头扎进他给自己准备好的另一道枷锁。

他无暇去思索自己的未来，也不愿去深想目前乱成一团的局势，试图将那张与自己相似的面孔赶出大脑，至少在此刻，在这个带着微风的清晨，Savitar靠在那件高大冰冷的金属战衣上，垂头露出了一个微小的笑容。

「TBC」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话总结：Barry惨完萨萨惨，但最惨最无辜的还是Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉从Porn Without Plot变成了Porn With Plots
> 
> 本章真的非常清白
> 
> 还剩一章完结

Barry看着躺在病床上带着哭腔不断地向他道歉的Wally，对方话语里的透露出愧疚几乎将他压垮。他试图尽最大努力来安抚着这位受伤了的极速者的情绪，等病床上的年轻人稍微平静了下来，Barry才意识到，自己扶在对方肩上的手在止不住的颤抖。

在许下了一定能将Iris带回来的承诺后，Barry回到了表层控制室，将自己摔进墙边的一把空椅子里，终是捂着脸长叹了一口气。

Joe拦住了想要过来道歉的H.R.（后者的“I’m sorry”却依旧清晰的传进了他的耳朵里），走过来拍了拍他的肩，轻声问道：“Barr……你还好吗？”

Barry垂下手，试图平复自己的呼吸。“Joe, I’m OK. 执行那个计划吧，我们去因凡蒂诺街。……我会准备好的。”

他抬起头看向自己的养父，对方的眼神里带着显而易见的焦虑，却还参杂着不少Barry所熟悉的关切。他向这位失去爱女的父亲保证：“我们会把Iris带回来的，I promise。”

在Joe还没来得及答复时他就站了起来，制止了身边人未尽的话语。Barry将身体转向站在一旁的Tracy：“神速力火箭筒准备好了吗？”

金发的女科学家点了点头：“能量源已经装载好了，应该能提供足够的能量，将Savitar困在神速力之中。我们会随时待命以防失败。”

Barry强迫自己去接收对方所传达的信息，去关注H.R.念叨着重复的“我们不会失败的”，以及Cisco所说的“我们有火箭筒，我们处在上风，我们还有Barry”的那番论调，却发现这些完全无法抑制住内心的焦躁。

在申明保险起见他不能知道任何关于计划的消息后，Barry将自己关进了那间大概以前是宿舍的屋子，也是他最近生活据点。他跌进了位于窗边的单人沙发，望向远处依旧灯火通明，焕发着生机的中城。这是他的城市，这个认知使他感到了一丝短暂的缓解，那张与自己相似的面孔却又再次不合时宜的在他脑海里浮现。他猛地摇了摇头，想要驱散眼前的幻像，最后终是自暴自弃地抓起被丢在一旁的抱枕盖住了自己的脸。

Barry最近的状态不对，明显到连CCPD的同事都看得出来。

要是让他对最近的情况作出评分的话，那一定会是一个**大到极点**的负数。

一切都糟透了。

外人只知道是他和Iris的婚约吹了，纷纷对他表示关怀。这是其一，Barry的确无法否认，在他被标记后重新回到S.T.A.R. Lab时，他就不知道该怎么面对Iris，面对Joe，面对Team Flash的大家，他甚至……不知道该怎么面对Savitar。

正值标记建立的初期，Omega本就渴望着自己Alpha的陪伴，可这个标记他的混蛋甚至还派Killer Frost来告诉他两人本身的立场没有丝毫改变。

他还记得那时候的场景，要是Joe能做到的话，Barry丝毫不怀疑他想一枪崩了Savitar。

Barry体内的信息素呈紊乱状态，这是连抑制剂也解决不了的问题，不致死，但可以说受到的是身体上和精神上的双重折磨。在看见伙伴们义愤填膺的神情时，他却意外的没有对这个几乎可以说是强奸了他的Alpha产生憎恨。这不单只是单纯生理上的亲近与吸引，Barry当然知道“斯德哥尔摩”这个词背后所包含的意义，可他的确忘不掉那些彼此间的肌肤相亲，忘不掉那些对峙与绝望到令他心碎的话语，忘不掉Savitar的泪水和他哭泣时发红的眼尾——那是一个用自尊和倔强筑起围墙的人无意中泄露出的柔软与脆弱。

可他也不能说自己不怨Savitar。信息素紊乱所导致的并发症给Barry带来了逐渐严重的头疼，他总会在夜半时分惊醒，又坐在窗边直至黎明。就算是神速力所带来的加持也缓解不了他心理上的疲劳，他的身体和本能都在渴望着来自伴侣的呵护，他呆在这个冰冷、几乎毫无使用痕迹的房间里，随之而来的是无尽的空虚和焦灼。

唯一的好消息是，因为标记所导致的某种不知名的联系，他如今的速度几乎达到了之前的两倍。至少在Wally受伤的现在，这一点无疑为他们能够救回Iris增加了不少胜率。

他控制不住地去描绘几个小时之后他将会拥有的结局，没来得及修剪的指甲用力到几乎快要嵌入掌心。Barry有一些暗自的猜测，他只是想不通，如果他的推测准确的话，为什么Savitar还要把Iris从他们身边夺走。他无意识地咬住了自己的下唇，内心的一部分对两人一会儿的见面感到无比的兴奋，另一部分却在无言地说着拒绝，两种截然不同的情感在他体内揉杂相合，Barry将脸上的那个抱枕扔回床上，无处发泄的渴求终是化为一声轻不可见的叹息。

终局就要来临。

而在城市的另一边，Barry心心念念的两位对象，此时正进行着一场勉强可以称之为“谈话”的交锋。

Savitar在护理他的铠甲。他拿着工具在冰冷的金属上敲敲打打，视角的余光却始终注意着不远处试图向他搭话的Iris。

几步之外的那位被困在椅子上的噪声源，仗着自己离所谓的“死亡时间”还有一会儿，充分地发挥了她作为记者的优秀特质，尝试着从Savitar的嘴里套出点什么。

年长些的Alpha像是对她所说的一切充耳不闻，直到说起Barry的近况时那人终于有了些细微的反应，想到最近Barry自认为隐藏很好的失落与受伤，Iris的语气也不自觉地带上了点激动：“他需要你，你是他的Alpha！你到底在搞什么，你不是已经——”

“好好考虑一下自己接下来该说什么，”Savitar停下了手中的动作，声音里暗含着一些不太友好的威胁，“Barry才是那个必需品，而你不是。”若有若无的苦涩气息在这处广阔的空间里蔓延开来，他接着说道，话语里带着咄咄逼人的尖刻，“你和Joe怎么都是一个论调，什么叫‘我都有Barry了’，** 我有过吗**？”

最后的问句里甚至还带着些漠然的平静。

明明是与Barry相同的声音，语气里却包含了太多Iris所无法理解的东西。

“我爱他。”她最终这么回复。

“哦，我不爱他。”Savitar刻薄地说，他甚至收回了注视着她的眼神，像是感到无聊般地又重新摆弄起了他的铠甲。

Iris努力地压下了胸腔里翻滚的情绪。“那你为什么要标记他？”

对面的Alpha对这个问句好似全无反应，只是沉默下来，仓库里一时间只余下两人的呼吸与金属碰撞的声响。

在她第二次问出“Why”的时候Savitar终于给出了答复。他放下了手中的工具，从铠甲后面绕出来，走到她身前，Iris注意到了他双手交叉抱臂的姿势与垂下头来时脸上意味不明的神情。

“**我别无选择。**”

Savitar的声音不大，语气里也并无多少感情色彩，可她从这短短的几个词中听出了一些别样的东西。

“哦，天啊，” Iris红着眼看向他，语气里带着自嘲与尖锐，和一点点被绝望填满的空寂，“你在意他。”

“你是真的在意他。”

Savitar闻言像是皱了皱眉，却毫不心虚地对视了回去，凝视着那个被绑在椅子上，他曾经的挚爱与痛苦的根源，这么多年过去后，久到他的心脏早已不再为她跳动，他却依旧不得不对Iris所展现出的敏锐所惊叹。

空气里苦涩的味道骤然加深，Savitar就这样静静地看着她，Iris在对方所展现出巨大的压迫下努力地保持着挺拔的坐姿，年轻的Alpha在同类信息素的包围下近乎窒息，却有一丝孤注的信念叫嚣着不要屈服。一缕若有若无的奶味不知何时悄然钻进了她的鼻腔。在那一刻她终是没忍住落下泪来，那是陌生却又无比熟悉的味道，足以让她所剩无几的幻想轰然崩塌。她从没这样深切地意识到，她已永远的失去了她的Barry。

最终还是Savitar率先垂下了眼，偏头吐出一个单词，他的声音低的近乎呢喃，却依旧被不远处另一个Alpha的感官所捕捉。

“**随便吧。**”

他像是失去了与Iris对话的兴趣，转身走回到了挂起的铠甲跟前。在捡起放在地上的工具后Savitar又看了眼正垂着头的Iris，忽然开口道：“你知道吗，我被你标记过，永久的那种。”

“什么？”对面的女孩猛地抬起头，几缕发丝因快速的移动可笑的黏在了额头上。

“在你死的前一天晚上，Barry求着你标记了他。”

Iris震惊的看着他，Savitar顿了顿，意识到那个年轻的自己果然还是对此有所保留。

“Barry没有想到这个标记对我造成了什么影响，”他抚摸着自己的战衣，感受着手掌处传来的彻骨寒冷，“这是他的选择。”

“而成神是Savitar的选择。The Savitar.”这个带着伤疤的极速者又补充了一句。

Iris的声音里透着讶异：“你根本就不想成神。”她指出了对方话语中的暗示。

Savitar像是有着片刻的怔愣，没有给出一个明确的答案，只是复而低头看向身前的铠甲，注视着每一个细节与精巧的花纹。半晌，Iris才听见他低声的回复，近乎叹息。

她终于在那张脸上窥见了些许属于Barry的痕迹。

“**我只想要一个选择的机会。**”

「TBC」


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章含有明确闪萨
> 
> *OOC飞出天际 慎入
> 
> 虽然我写的菜，但脑补的很爽啊（滑稽
> 
> AO互攻真的好香

时钟上的指针擦过了十二点，广场、台阶、与街灯亮起的光芒，这便是一切结束时的模样。  
  
耳机里传来一切就位的声音，Barry提着神速力火箭筒，只觉得手上的这台机器足有千斤重。  
  
而在稍远的地方，身穿铠甲的极速死神出现在了台阶的上方，将看上去像是已经放弃挣扎的Iris抵在了身前。  
  
“Barry，”失真的嗓音不带丝毫感情的从冰冷的金属间传出，“时间到了。”  
  
“这就是那个时刻，那个一切开始的时刻。”  
  
铠甲里散逸出的熟悉信息素恰到好处地缓解了他的头疼，可对方冷漠的话语却仿佛让他置身冰窟。  
  
他依旧在渴望着那个Alpha。  
  
Barry强迫着自己开口：“不，我会阻止你，改变这一切。”他紧盯着Savitar，声音里带着连他自己也没料到的干涩。  
  
“就凭着你手上拿的那台机器？”Savitar的语气里带着嗤笑，与一点点不以为意的傲慢，“Show me.”  
  
一秒，两秒，三秒。  
  
两个人都谨慎地注视着对方，却不约而同地没有丝毫动作。  
  
气氛一时有些尴尬。  
  
终是Savitar打破了沉默：“Barry，你到底想做什么？”  
  
Barry无视了耳机里的喧闹，定了定神，在一个深呼吸后开了口：“回到S.T.A.R. Lab来吧。”  
  
“你不需要Iris的死，总会有另一种办法的，让我们帮助你吧。”  
  
Alpha听出了对方语气中的真诚，这的确是他所熟悉的Barry。  
  
他只是更相信自己。  
  
“哦，”Savitar拖长了自己的声音，Barry确信自己在那被扭曲的音色中听出了嘲讽，“那我留着她好让你们干掉我之后再携手迈进婚姻的殿堂？”他甚至还“啧”了一声，“据我所知，她倒是的确不在意你生不生的出来孩子。”  
  
Barry一时间被这个奇妙的逻辑惊呆了，被羞辱的不满和生气使他在找回自己的声音后，语气里也带上了激动。  
  
但他还没忘记自己的目的。  
  
“见鬼的你他妈用脑子里我的记忆想一想我真的会这么做吗？！”  
  
这是个低端的套话，Barry甚至没奢望自己能得到一个明确的回复，可Savitar在一个迟疑的停顿后回答了。  
  
“第一，”他再次缓慢地开口，“I can’t——”  
  
“什么叫‘you can’t’，”Barry快速地打断了自己Alpha未尽的话语，一字一句地说出了自己的猜想，“你不再是时间残余了。”  
  
是笃定的推测而非单纯的疑问。心跳如同鼓点般在胸腔里蹿动着，空气里飘扬着的信息素像是违背了主人的意愿似的，相互交织，彼此交融。  
  
“So？”Savitar算是肯定了这个结论。  
  
他之前的猜测成真了，一切似是而非的疑惑在刹那间有了答案，只是——  
  
“那你还需要Iris做什么？”  
  
Savitar低下了头，注视着那位被他困在身前的女孩。  
  
“第二，她曾是我的一生挚爱。”  
  
哦。操。  
  
Barry听懂了他的暗示。而这已经比他所求的要多。  
  
“你把Iris放下让我们好好谈谈，”他说，夜深人静的广场上回荡着他的声音，“我保证这只是我们之间的问题。”  
  
Savitar沉默地盯着他看了一会儿，收回了右臂上伸展开来的长矛。  
  
“证明你的诚意。”  
  
经历了千幸万苦铸造出的神速力火箭筒轰然落地，在草坪上发出沉闷的声响。在对方松开Iris的同时，Barry抬手做了一个任务终止的手势。  
  
有什么东西像是消逝了，一切的起因与结束在此地平息，在铺天盖地的信息素中，Barry抬头看向台阶上的Savitar，“你是我唯一的Alpha，而我也擅长从一而终。”  
  
  
  
下一刻，他被拽进了一个冰冷的怀抱里。穿着金属战衣的前时间残余正抱着他奔跑，Barry靠在对方的胸前，呼吸间尽是彼此信息素混合的气息。他久违的感到安定。  
  
没过多久，他被甩进了某些柔软的织物间。  
  
Barry眨了眨眼，意识到那是张不太大的床铺，更准确的说，那是一张床垫。  
  
他环顾四周，看到了满屋的工具与远处散落在椅子旁的绳索，被打开的金属铠甲跪在了角落里，而自家的Alpha正凑过来，揭开碍事的面罩吻住了他。  
  
这是Savitar的据点。  
  
“讲真……床垫？”喘息间，Barry忍不住出声发问。  
  
Savitar发誓他在这个残破的问句中听出了些调侃的味道。   
  
“我平常也不太需要这个。”他含混道，在亲吻间隙迅速地扒下了两人的衣物。  
  
Barry终于意识到了对方的异常，Alpha裸露在外的皮肤透着大片不自然的潮红，空气中的信息素飘荡着比往常更浓郁的奶味儿。  
  
“怎么回事？”他低声问道。  
  
“你听说过假性发情吗，”Savitar的语气中带着几分不以为然，“在Alpha身上其实不太常见。”  
  
Barry的呼吸顿住了，他当然知道这个词意味着什么。一般来说这发生在一段AB关系中的B身上，当B对自己伴侣的信息素产生极端渴望的时候。但他还没来得及细想这背后所代表的含义，Savitar的动作就打断了他思考。  
  
Alpha维持着亲吻的姿势，拽着Barry的手伸向自己后方，Barry的手指触及到了对方股间湿滑的粘腻。“但我比较特殊，Barry，我在渴望你的信息素。”话尾中还混着点细软的呻吟。  
  
Barry觉得全身的血流欢腾着涌向下身，只因为对方的一句撩拨，他的性器硬到发疼。  
  
“你确定吗？”他的声音里有着隐忍，和不易忽略的关心。  
  
Savitar咬住了自家Omega的耳尖，从Barry的角度能看见他耳朵上未能掩藏的绯红。带着热意的呼吸喷洒在Barry的发间，他听见对方轻声却不容置疑的话语。  
  
他的Alpha说：“上我。”  
  
  
  
话是就这么说出口了，但实际操作起来确实还有些困难。早前的主动不过是Alpha的另一层伪装，当Barry压着对方躺下，手指摸到下方的穴口时，他意识到身下的人正在不自觉地颤抖。  
  
Savitar的脑袋埋在他的脖颈处，在Barry迟疑地停下来时发出了一声沉闷的“继续”。与这番强硬话语相反的是Alpha的身体，虽然自行分泌了足够的体液，可Barry能感受到指尖所触及的肌肉之下的僵滞与紧绷。  
  
“Barry……”他收回了手指，略微撑起身子，另一只手掰过了对方不自觉偏向一侧的脑袋。  
  
“操，”他留意到Savitar的眼里不太明显的水光，他的Alpha声音低哑，“Barry，你不知道我为了标记你究竟付出了什么。”  
  
Barry一言不发地看着他，明明相互紧贴，下半身硬起的阴茎厮磨在一起，空气中浓郁的信息素几乎笼罩了整个空间，Alpha却在对方的眼中看到了一些不一样的东西。半晌，Barry凑过来吻住了他受伤的眼睛，带着虔诚与珍视，如同对待一件易碎的宝物。  
  
这很温暖。  
  
“你确定吗？”Barry又问了一遍，声音含混地压在了喉咙里。  
  
“我确定我需要这个，”Savitar说，“我需要你。”  
  
  
  
Barry的吻带着轻柔，沿着他的伤疤一路下移，在吻到脖颈时对方咬住了他的喉结，另一只手伸到下方握住了他淌着水的性器。Barry对于自身的敏感点了解的还算透彻，在喉结上的轻咬和舔舐配合着手中的动作，Savitar没过多久就颤抖着射出了浓郁的液体。安抚性的吻落到了胸膛上，Barry就着手中的体液沿着会阴再次探向了后方那个隐秘的洞口，“it’s me”、“I’m here”、和不断呼唤的“Barry”像是奇迹般地平息了Alpha的恐慌，他的身体被逐渐打开，再次硬起的性器抵在了Barry的腹部。  
  
在手指蹭过前列腺时Savitar的呻吟忽地升高了一个八度，在注意到Barry不自然地停顿后，他坏心眼的放开了自己的声音，饶有兴趣地看见Barry的耳侧与肩膀都泛起薄红。Barry报复性地揉弄着那一小块区域，过于强烈的快感使得Savitar收紧了环在他脖颈的手臂。  
  
瘫软在床垫里的身体呼喊着渴望更多，Alpha就连信息素都柔和了下来，失去了平日里强势的姿态，内里的奶香久违地压倒了苦涩，抵在他大腿上带着热意的坚硬几乎将他灼伤。  
  
最终还是Savitar忍不住开口：“Barry……可以了。”  
  
“来吧。”  
  
熟悉中带着陌生的性器一寸寸地向内挺进，Savitar注视着垂头动作的Barry，两人的目光不经意地在半空中交汇，就算在惨白昏暗的灯光下对方的眼里依旧带着柔软的光晕，过去的一切纷乱像是融化在了这个眼神里。他拽下Barry将其拖进一个混合着喘息的亲吻里，对方的鼻尖轻扫过他右脸的伤疤，无意间播撒下的种子在历经波折后终是长出了幼嫩的新芽。  
  
在整根没入后Barry看起来像是有些茫然，在短暂的停顿后才尝试性地开始抽插，动作中还带着Savitar明显能感受出的青涩。可这就是Barry Allen，不同于之前发情期所遭遇的其他对象，就算他的神态里还未来得及融汇爱意，但他体贴、专注、还拥有着Savitar几乎忘却了的快速学习能力。  
  
之前所拥有的技巧在越发猛烈的攻势下逐渐溃不成军，每一次的撞击都狠狠地擦过了前列腺，随着抽插的深入，性器在一次的挺进后触碰到了一处闭合的缝隙。身下的Alpha发出了一声说不清是痛感还是快意的惊呼，蹭过Barry小腹的阴茎跳动着再次喷发出白浊。  
  
Barry意识到那是Alpha残留的生殖腔。他强忍着自己的欲望放慢了速度俯身询问对方的感受，却被尝到甜头的伴侣抱住翻了个身，等回过神来后惊觉自己反过来被Savitar压在了身下。  
  
对方没有一丝赘肉的修长身躯在灯光的照射下更显苍白，明明是相同的身体，Alpha所展现出的力量与美学的结合竟让他看出了几分性感，Barry注视着身上人不断起伏的动作，汗水滴落在他胸前和小腹，漂亮的红色由胸口蔓延向四处。下意识扶住Savitar的腰的手有着不明显的颤抖，全身的感官仿佛集中在了下身的性器上，柔嫩湿滑的穴肉收缩着引起了过强的刺激和欢愉。  
  
羞耻感使得Barry咬牙压下了就要脱口而出的低吟，又被注意到这点的Savitar强迫着用亲吻打开了唇齿。一吻结束，他听见身上人戏谑的嗓音，带着点令人沉醉的沙哑，“Barry……你还需要多加练习。”  
  
“我们来日方长。”  
  
Barry确信自己脸上的绯红在这一瞬间奔涌着冲向了脚底。  
  
随着一次剧烈的抬起与下落，Barry猝不及防地到达了高潮。过于突然的刺激使他扣紧了揽在Alpha腰间的手臂，聚积的生理性泪水流淌着划过脸侧。  
  
Savitar支起自己的身子好让软下来的阴茎滑出，复而又凑上来吻住了Barry，还硬着的性器蹭过了对方的下腹，留下了一道湿润的水迹。他抬起一只手拭去了Barry脸上滴落的液体，抵住Omega的鼻尖抱怨道，“你这样让我觉得还是我在上你。”  
  
身下人原本透粉的脸颊闻言更是铺洒上了一层更为艳丽的红色，Barry偏过头，有些发狠似的咬住了Alpha的侧颈，手也握上了对方翘起的阴茎，甚至还运用上了一点完全可以称之为作弊的超级速度，没过几秒Savitar就支撑不住地射在了他的手心里。  
  
Alpha就这样趴在了他身上，一时间两人相顾无言，只余交错的呼吸声传进彼此的耳朵里。Savitar摸过了Barry完好的右脸，“我不对标记你感到抱歉，是你欠我的。”  
  
Barry搂住了自家Alpha的腰，“I know.”

“你的铠甲是怎么回事？”过了一会儿，他又开口道。

“屏蔽信息素的模块被你打坏了。”Savitar皱了皱鼻子。

Omega像是再次想起了什么，问道：“对了，Iris呢？”

Savitar戳了戳他的脸颊，做出了一个气鼓鼓的表情，“亲爱的，我们真的要在这种美好的气氛下提起一个不相关的人士吗？”  
  
虽然这大概是个严肃的场景，但Barry不合时宜地笑出了声。  
  
“好吧，我把她留在台阶上了，这会儿你的同伴们肯定把她带回S.T.A.R. Lab了。”  
  
Barry笑过之后沉默了半晌，手掌无意识地轻蹭着对方腰窝处的皮肤。Savitar听见他低声问，“你就这么不信任我吗？”  
  
“我爱过她，Barry，”他安静地回复，“2023年的你也说过这个。”  
  
“但我不会放你走的，我们的标记将彼此的生命联系在了一起。你永远摆脱不了我，Barry，我们将共同迎来命运的终结。”  
  
“我不会丢下你的，”Barry说，呼吸扫过了Alpha的耳畔，引起了对方的一阵轻颤，“我爱她，但我愿意学着放下她。”  
  
“我不知道这条未来究竟会通向何方，但我会尝试着和你一起走下去。”  
  
Savitar抱住了他。足有好一会儿，Barry才听见对方带着一点鼻音的语句。  
  
“**好的，Barry，我跟你回家。**”  
  
「FIN」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一篇计划内的番外，大概最近会写


	5. 番外-What if

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全完结了，没后续了，撒花（bushi

Barry不太确定究竟是过了多久，神速力里不分昼夜，无论在何时望向窗外，都仅是一片散发着柔光的虚无。

他被困在了Allen家旧日的房子里。

这里像是断开了与神速力的链接，他失去了自己引以为傲的超级速度。

一切都太过寂静了。

他的生活被限制在了这栋两层楼高的屋子里，外面是宽广而无垠的混沌流光。日常能接触到的人只有两个，不，从准确的角度出发，是一个人和一个意识体。一个人指的当然是只有在他发情期时才会出现的Savitar，那个把他关在这里的罪魁祸首。意识体则说的是那个喜欢以他母亲模样出现的神速力，Savitar不太限制它的进出，但它所能做到的也仅仅是闲聊，与更多无声的陪伴。

意识体不被允许说出任何关于外面的消息，就算知道Savitar对这里设下了一些限制，它依旧执着地不允许Barry靠近紧锁的大门。“太危险了Barry，太危险了。”它总这么说，语焉不详却又充满暗示，还带着点Barry不容忽视的恐慌。

Barry无法抑制地想念Iris，想念过去的工作与同伴，想念那些交谈与欢笑，焦躁与悲伤。他不知道自己的家人伙伴是否安好，又自责于自己的毫无作为。当无尽的沉默和等待撑满了空间，一成不变的摆设与房间刺痛了他的眼睛，内心的什么东西好似在一点点地破碎腐朽，就算他发泄式的弄乱了屋子，摔碎了碗碟，所有的物品也会在他下次醒来之时井然有序地恢复原状。

Barry觉得自己如同一只困兽，绝望，悲哀，与更多被压抑在心底的孤独。

Savitar倒是成了他与外边世界唯一的交点。可他总是匆匆地来，又匆匆地走，仿佛只是为了满足Barry的生理需求。有很多的做爱，无数次的身体交缠，只有在神智不清的高潮时，Barry才能假装逃离此间的真实。但Savitar也从来不回答他的任何问题。那个Alpha总是说，“不，Barry，我们没有什么好谈的。”有时候甚至还会加个抱歉。

在说这话的时候，他却始终拒绝去看Barry的眼睛。

Barry不知道对方是否有在期待着什么。

他在神速力里有着大把的时间，残留的求生欲催促着他制定了一份精密的计划。Barry不敢说自己的演技到底有无提升，但直到他踏出大门，都没有遭到丝毫地阻拦。前方的未知使他本能地感受到了一丝恐慌，可迷雾的后方暗藏着自由的曙光。

他没有犹豫。

Savitar找到他的时候像是只过去了几个小时，又仿佛是度过了整个世纪。就算离开了房子，他依旧被过去的记忆所困扰。神速力好似全然消失了，十一岁的那天晚上，父亲的死亡，被标记的那个刹那，与因凡蒂诺街的对峙揉杂在一起，他在记忆的迷宫里穿行，昏暗的影子从角落里窜出，呼出的寒冷化作了水汽，他跑了起来，尽力地飞奔，肺里的储存的空气逐渐消亡，窒息感扼住了他的喉咙。

Barry意识到了他在哪里，这是他亲手铸建的囚笼，那个为了用来困住Savitar的神速力监狱。

他落入了一个还带着凉意的怀抱。Savitar就只是沉默地搂着他，Barry在这个熟悉的怀抱里，意外地感受到了眼眶处传来的烧灼。

他忍住了。

Savitar拽住了他的手，逆闪电捅进他母亲身体的画面如潮水般消失淡去，视线所及之处转换成了一个熟悉中带着陌生的场景，那是S.T.A.R. Lab的表层控制室。透明的防尘罩上落满了灰尘，呈现出一种暗淡的色彩。Savitar的神色变了，手上的力道突兀地收紧了，他拉着Barry快速向外走去，可Barry还是听到了对方想要隐藏的回忆。

那是他自己的声音，带着一点平静无波的淡然，却难掩其中的落寞，“我是真的很抱歉……但我不再是个英雄了。”

Barry怔住了，由着Savitar拉着他穿过了大门。场景再次变幻了，破落的建筑眨眼间转变为一处阴暗狭窄的巷口。他听见身旁的Savitar低声地骂了句操，随即伸出另一只手捂住了他的眼睛。对方的手较之前来说更为冰冷，还带着点细微的颤抖。“别看，Barry。”他的Alpha说，声音里透着僵硬，不知道是不是他想多了，Barry总觉得自己听出了一丝哀求。

那是他的信息素，Barry绝不会认错，他随着Savitar向前走，却无法忽视身后传来的响动，混杂着水声，叫喊，与不止一种Alpha的气息。

操。他意识到了那是什么，被封存的记忆逐渐苏醒，Savitar始终没有放下捂住他眼睛的手，他们蹒跚着走出了很远，耳畔传来的声响逐渐嘈杂，不同的语言与声音将两人包围，只余相连的手，与Alpha喷洒在自己鬓角的呼吸。

Barry勉强辨析出了一句“Barry Allen，你是什么都不懂”，接着又确信自己听见了Iris的声音，带着他从没见过的尖锐与受伤，像一道利箭般劈开了喧闹，“你在意他，你是真的在意他。”以及一句轻到像是化在风里的“随便吧。”

那是Savitar的声音。

他听见藏在铠甲后面的低沉嗓音，与神速力火箭筒充能时的电流的滋滋作响，听见对方用着迄今为止最冷酷的语调叫他的名字。

是Savitar撞开大门的声音让他回到了现实。Alpha松开手扣上了门，Barry眨了眨眼，意识到自己又回到了那间熟悉的屋子，一切的尘嚣都被隔绝在了屋外，只留下两人还带着急促的呼吸声。他盯着Savitar，对方像是有些不自在的偏过了头，却又在几秒后对上了他的视线。

Barry走上前抱住了他的Alpha，力道大得几乎使两人都感到了疼痛。他将脑袋埋在Savitar的脖颈间，鼻头萦绕着让他感到安心的信息素，对方在短暂地怔愣后，很快伸手回抱住了他。他在这个日渐熟悉的怀抱里，终是忍不住哭出了声。

等到Barry逐渐平息下来后，Savitar听见了对方还带着哭腔的嗓音，参杂着一点不明显的抽噎。他说：“**Savitar**，我**永远**不会爱上你。”

Savitar拍了拍他的背，“我从来没有对此有所期待。”

Barry抬起了头，眼眶还带着沾有水迹的薄红，他的声音有些干涩，还有着点哭完过后的沙哑，“我有过选择的机会，对吗？”

Alpha静静地看了他一会儿，凑过去吻住了他的额头。

“**太晚了**，Barry。你该休息了。”

Barry做了一个梦。在梦里，他回到了很久远之前的那个瞬间。火箭筒落地的巨响，铺天盖地的信息素，与映照在惨白灯光下的身心交融，构成了另一幅充满了无尽可能的画卷。

当他醒来的时候，窗外的法国梧桐正随着晨风发出沙沙的声响。一只手正揽着他的腰，身后传来淡淡的苦涩气息与另一人不容忽视的体温。他迟疑地抬起了手，摸到了满脸的湿意。

Barry在被子里翻了个身，搂住了睡在另一侧的Savitar的脖子，将自己埋在了对方的胸前。睡眠一贯较浅的Alpha打着哈欠睁开了眼，用还带着睡意的声音说了声早安，在没收到往常的回复后，才后知后觉地意识到了问题。

“Barry？”

Barry的声音从下方被褥间出，因埋在被子里而显得有些沉闷，还透着一丝踌躇。“要是我拒绝了你……你会怎么做呢？”

Savitar花了一点时间意识到对方在说什么。那已经过去了很久，久到他几乎忘却了之前那些没有Barry陪伴的时光。

“呃，干掉Iris把你关小黑屋一辈子？”

Barry从被子里探出头来。仅凭一个眼神，Savitar就知道他猜中了些什么。

“操，”他挑起眉来，揉了揉Barry本就凌乱的头发，“我在你心里居然这么黑暗吗。”Alpha顿了顿，眼里罕见地带上了一丝旧日的情绪，“我绝不会这么做的。”

“为什么？”Barry问，声音里参杂了更多的好奇。

他低头轻吻对方的额发。“**世界上不需要第二个Savitar。**”

“而我们都知道，**闪电侠永远不会是孤身一人**。”

虽然还没刷牙，但Barry抬起头给了他一个吻，倾注了沉淀多年的珍视与爱意。Savitar放任自己沉溺在对方的情绪中，在一吻终了后，轻蹭着Barry的面颊，再次地开了口。

“也许我会选择在S.T.A.R. Lab公放我们的爱情动作片，”他的声音里带上了一点恶趣味，“我录了像，而且我不介意别人看这个。”

“Savitar Bartholomew Allen！你给我起床！”

不过又是一个普通的清晨，自己的Alpha从床上跳了起来，自觉地下楼开始承包起两人的早餐。Barry起身拉开了窗帘，法国梧桐的枝叶在这个晴朗的天气里，好似被朝日镀上了一层金色的光芒。

屋外阳光正好。

「FIN」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实在是不会写小黑屋，也舍不得虐，所以本质上完全没黑起来
> 
> 有和之前某篇的神奇联动，毕竟这个设定蛮好用的x
> 
> 这篇一开始真的是个非常随性的脑洞，没想到最后写出了这么多后续
> 
> 香是很香，后劲也很足（足到大半年后又忍不住捡起来搞搞
> 
> 最后申明一下，番外真的是小甜饼！大写的HE！！！


End file.
